My Destiny
by HP MR FOREVER 0807
Summary: Everyone kicked Max out of the flock, leaving her heartbroken. But when they find Max six years later, how can the flock reconnect? And what happens when they find out about Max and Fang's daughter, Destiny? FAX Set after book 5, MAX
1. Chapter 1

Oh hey! It's me! I'm back! Okay, so you might know me from my other story Flying Into Love(which you should read by the way). So this story, is after MAX. Pretty emotional, i guess. So, read on my friends! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

Chapter 1

Max P.O.V.

"Guess what happened in Mrs. Garcia's class today? Can you guess Mama?" Destiny, my 5 year old daughter, asked me when I picked her up from kinder garden. I smiled. I loved this little girl so much. She was my everything, now that I had no flock. It's been 6 years since they told me to leave. None of them had any idea that I was pregnant. So I left, to try and find a place to live and raise me and Fang's daughter.

I pretended to think. "Uh, you drew me a picture?" She shook her head. "Okay, I give up. What?"

"Abigail shared her animal crackers with me!" She exclaimed as we walked up to the car. I glared at all the older moms that were looking at me in disapproval. They did that all the time. It wasn't like they had never seen a young mom before! Seriously! There was even T.V. shows about them!

"That's great sweetie." She smiled up at me with her 2 missing buck teeth. I loved her smile. It was adorable. She looked a lot like Fang. She had his dark black hair but my chocolate brown eyes. Weird mix, but it totally worked. "Are you two friends?"

She nodded happily as I opened the car door and out her in her car seat. "We're _best_ friends. Sometimes, she lets me borrow her crayons!"

"That's great! Do you share with her too? Watch your fingers." I told her and closed the door. I got into the driver's seat.

"Yep!" Destiny said as I started the car. I drove to our apartment that was literally minutes away. I got out of the car and walked to her car door.

"Hey Mama?"

"Yeah?" I picked her up.

"Can we make cookies?" I sighed as we walked into the lobby.

"You know that Mama can't make cookies." It would be a great day if Iggy were here. _He_ could teach her how to make cookies.

"Okay Mama." She said, sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry honey. But we can do something else fun. Like-"

"Play dress up!" Destiny squealed. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we could play dress up! Hey Danielle!" I called out to the girl at the front desk. We talked occasionally. We didn't talk _too _much because she was always doing something for her boss. He was a real jerk sometimes.

"Oh, hi Max!" She looked up from her computer and peeked over her desk. "And Destiny!" Destiny waved.

"Can you watch her for a second?" I gestured to Destiny. Danielle nodded.

I looked at Destiny. "Can you stay with Danielle? Mama has to go get something." She nodded and turned talk to Danielle. I walked over to the shelves and took the mail from my mail slot. I looked down at them. Bills, some coupons, magazines, and…a letter. Hmm. I usually don't get letters, especially personal ones. I looked at the return address. My eyes widened. That handwriting looks a lot like hers. But it couldn't be. Why would she send me mail after all these years? I shook my head slightly. I was overreacting. It was just a letter, probably someone inviting me to a wedding or something.

I walked back over to the front desk to see Destiny trying to climb over it. I grabbed her around the middle. "Let's go little one. Thanks Danielle." I carried Destiny up a flight of stairs and onto our floor.

"Hey Mama?"

"Yes?" I responded as we came to our door.

"I want a peanut butter sandwich!"

I let out a laugh as I opened the door and walked in. "Sure. While I'm making it, why don't you go watch T.V. or something?"

"Okay Mama!" She yelled and ran into the living room. I walked into our kitchen and got peanut butter and bread. I began to think about the letter. Did she really send it to me? Did they want me back? _No Max_ I told myself. _They do not want you back. They kicked you out._ As much as it hurt to think that, I had to convince myself that it was true. Because if I didn't, I would just end up looking for them just so I could be kicked out again.

I could feel tears in my eyes threatening to spill. I couldn't go down that road again. I was happy now. I had friends and a wonderful daughter that I loved.

"Why are you crying Mama?" I looked up to see Destiny looking at me worriedly. I almost burst into tears. She was always worried about me, when she shouldn't be. She should be having fun, having the childhood I never had.

I wiped my eyes. "Mama's fine sweetie. Here's your sandwich." I gave her her sandwich and walked into the living room.

"Do you wanna watch SpongeBob with me?" She asked me. I nodded and down next to her. "This episode is _really_ funny!" She giggled and turned her attention back to the T.V., eating her peanut butter sandwich. I smiled, watching he laugh at a joke. I was so lucky to have her. And I would _never _let her go.

* * *

At 8 o'clock, it was Destiny's bedtime.

"But Mama, I don't want to!" She whined as I fought to put her to bed.

"But you have to, sweetheart. We can't do fun things tomorrow if you're tired. Now, please, go to sleep." She finally calmed down and let me put her into bed. I sat beside her and stroked her hair. She always fell straight asleep when I did that.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"How come you're always sad?" She looked up at me with curious eyes. My own eyes slowly began to water.

"Because," I cleared my throat. I opened my mouth to finish my sentence but stopped when I saw her fast asleep. Thank God. It would have been so hard to tell her, to make her understand what I have been through.

I quietly got up and walked to her doorway. I took one more look at my beautiful baby girl, before turning around and silently closing the door. I walked across the hall and into my room. I had pictures everywhere of Destiny and I. I smiled, thinking of the things we did every one of those days. They were the best days ever.

I walked over to my dresser, picked out my pajamas, and changed. Today was a long day. My boss was getting on my nerves. But that happened about every day, I was used to it. I laid in my warm comfy bed and picked up the letter. It was time to open it. I needed to know what it said inside. I took a deep breath before opening it. My eyes quickly scanned the page. My jaw dropped. Oh my god.

**OHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! BOOM! Who is this person that sent Max the letter? *raises an eyebrow* You'll have to wait and see!**

**I have a question for you guys:  
**

**Should Max's new best friend be J.J.? I know i used her for my other story, but should i use her? Or should she be a random person? If so, what would her name be?  
**

**Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!(:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Here's a new chapter! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i swear.

Chapter 2

Fang P.O.V.

We all sat anxiously in the living room at 3 o'clock waiting for the mail to come. We as in Max's Mom Jeb, Ella, the flock, and I.

It's been 2 weeks since we sent Max that letter. Everyone is still convinced that she would never write back. But I knew she would. But I also knew that she hated us. Now, I don't know what anyone else has told you, but everything Max thinks is wrong. We didn't exactly _mean_ to kick her out. It was all Angel's fault.

I guess Angel was mad at Max for something and ha used her mind to convince the rest of us that she needed to leave. When we had realized what we had done, we tried so hard to find her and get her back. But there was nothing. No information, no clues, witnesses, nothing. Angel was really angry and when she woke up, thinking that Max was still there, well, it was terrible. There were a lot of tears and regrets.

"Do you think she'll ever write back?" Nudge asked her voice breaking. "I mean, this is the first time we actually talked to her. Do you think she'll be happy and come back home?" No one answered. It _was_ the first time we'd ever contacted her since she left. We were finally going to give up when we got a call saying that they knew where she lived. We didn't just want to barge in on her new life, so we did something very classy and wrote her a letter.

"Read the letter again Fang." demanded Max's mom. I picked up my laptop and clicked on the letter that I had saved on a file. I began to read.

Dear Max,

We know that it's been about 6 years and you probably don't want anything to do with us, we just want to say that we miss you. We miss you a lot. And everything you saw was wrong. We made a mistake. And we know we did. We also know that you probably have this new life and don't ever want to see us again; we're just asking you to let us see you. To talk to you.

Please answer back,

Mom, Jeb, Ella, and the flock.

"Do you think it's alright?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I think so." It was good considering that the kids wrote it. I closed my laptop just in time to hear the doorbell ring. We all jumped up and ran at the door. Ella wrenched the door to reveal a frightened looking mail man.

"Do we have any mail?" Ella asked at the top of her voice. The mail man nodded frantically and started to look in his bag.

"Hurry up man!" Gazzy shouted at him. "We have no time to lose!" The mail man pulled out a wad of letters and held them out. Nudge quickly grabbed them and screamed,

"Thank you! Bye!" She slammed the door in his face. Poor guy. But I had no time to think about him. I snatched the letters from her. "Hey!" I didn't listen. I _needed_ to know that Max might want to come back. I threw every letter that wasn't hers on the floor. That's when I saw it. A letter with her same messy writing on it. I threw the rest of the letters on the floor and ripped open her letter.

"What does it say?" Asked Iggy. I opened the letter and read,

Dear everyone,

HI. I really don't know what to say. But, I think that it might be a good idea to meet up and chat. There's only one problem that could potentially ruin everything. But, I can't tell you that yet. Moving on, you guys can come over anytime as long as you call in advance.

From,

Max

"Oh my god!" Nudge screamed. Once she screamed, everyone did. It was the best feeling knowing that we were one step closer to getting our leader back.

* * *

One week later

Max P.O.V.

I had decided to send them a letter back. I couldn't help it. I didn't know if they were telling the truth or not, but I needed to see them. Just so I could get closure, you know.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Guess what?" Destiny shouted, running into the room in her sparkly rainbow tutu.

"What? What? What?"

"I can jump 25 times in a row!"

I smiled at her. "You can?" She nodded excitedly. "That's great sweetie! You're so smart!"

"You wanna see?"

"Sure!" I sat there on the couch watching her bounce up and down 25 times. By the end, she had run out of numbers and started saying any numbers at random. I picked her up and rested her on my hip. She looked pretty tired. I looked at the clock. It was 2:52. I guess she could take a nap right now.

"You want to take a nap?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No." She yawned. "Yes."

I chuckled. "That's what I thought." I carried her to her room. "You wanna change?" She shook her head again.

"No. I wanna wear my tutu while I sleep." She yawned once again.

"Okay. Now," I settled her into bed and covered her in blankets. "Have a good nap. Love you."

"Love you too." She murmured before turning on her side and falling asleep. I stood and walked out of her room, leaving the door open just in case. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I was just about to change the channel from Sponge Bob when the doorbell rang. I quickly got up so they wouldn't press the doorbell again and wake up Destiny. I walked up to the door and opened it.

**You like it? I tried really hard to make this one. I'm sorry i took so long to update. We're having testing at school so my brain is a little fried. But, i try to update as soon as possible! Also, _please_, tell people about my story! I feel so unwanted! I want people to read and review this! So yeah, tell people! Oh! And, if you review first, or give me any _really_ good ideas, i will give you something special. You might get a sneak peek, or you might be mentioned in the story, or you might even get a cookie! 3**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So, i just realized something: i had no idea what everyone's ages are! Well, here are the ages. Angel: 13, Gazzy: 15, Nudge: 18, Ella: 19, Iggy, Fang, and Max: 21. Since i just remembered, sorry for any childish stuff that's going on with the kids. I forgot they were older. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Max P.O.V.

I gasped. Mom, Jeb, Ella, and the flock stood in the hallway, smiling widely. Oh god. They were here. What were they doing here? Didn't I specifically say that they needed to tell me first?

"Max!" Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge yelled and ran up to hug me. I stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked tensely.

"You said we could come!" Angel smiled brightly.

"Why didn't you call?"

"We were in such a rush that we forgot to call! We're just really excited to see you, that's all!" Ella said happily. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what I should do. Should I invite them in? Or should I tell them to come back another day?

"Can we come in?" Mom asked politely. Before I knew what I was doing, I nodded. They all walked past me and into my tiny apartment. Here we go….

"This is nice!" Ella said and smiled at me. I gave her a small smile back. Everyone marveled at the place for a little while before sitting on the couches, looking ready to talk. I slowly walked and sat down next to Nudge. We all sat there for a minute in an awkward silence. We all kind of didn't know what to say first. What do you say to someone that you haven't seen in six years?

"So," Jeb said, trying to make conversation. "How have you been Max?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm fine."

"Do you have a job?" Mom asked. Wow, she's already gone into Mother Mode after only seeing me for 3 minutes.

"Uh, yeah, I work at a café 2 blocks away."

"Do you have any friends?" Nudge asked eagerly. "Like a best friend? Someone you could tell secrets to?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, two actually. Zada and Nicole. They work at the café too." They were my best friends in the entire world. Nicole had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had an unpleasant personality sometimes but not really outspoken. I have no idea why I stuck with her for this long. She could be really rude, but the second she saw Destiny, she turned into a completely different person. It was really weird and _really_ hard to explain. Zada on the other hand, was an African American girl with long dark hair. She was kind of short (which got her picked on a lot) and was really happy all the time. People often thought that she couldn't stand up for herself (she denies it of course), but it was sort of true. I probably threatened about 50 kids that teased her at least once. But she didn't let that get her down. I loved that about her. WE were all really different in so many ways, but it just worked for us, I guess. They didn't care that I had had a baby at 15. I had met them when I was 5 months pregnant and ever since then, they have been by my side through everything.

"Zada?" Iggy asked. "What kind of name is Zada?"

"I think it's pretty!" Angel piped up. I had to watch out for her. I had to close off my mind, leave it completely blank. I couldn't let anything slip about Destiny.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah! And I wouldn't say anything if I were you. What kind of a name is Iggy?"

"Touché."

"So Max!" Angel said and I turned to her. "Are you dating anyone?" My eyebrows rose.

"No. Why would I be?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason!" She laughed nervously. I knew that look on her face. That was the face she got when she was talking to someone in her head. And I had a feeling that she was talking to Fang. But why would I care? He broke my heart by telling me to go. So, why should I care if he wanted to know that I was dating someone? He's probably dating some cute red head, who adores him. I don't care at all. Right?

"Oh Max!" I turned to look at Mom. "I brought something that you might want. Come here." I stood just as she started to look in her purse. I had taken a step forward when everyone gasped, (except Iggy) looking at something beside me. Before I could look down, I heard a word that would pretty much ruin everything.

"Mama?"

**CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen? How's Fang going to react when he finds out he has a daughter? Find out next chapter!**

**So, the prizes that i was talking about. Being able to make your own character or getting a sneak peek. It was for the first person that reviewed and a person that gave me GREAT ideas. And the winners are... Nixie Elementa and Shovel of Doom! Yay! I will be messaging you shortly to tell you which prize you are getting.  
**

**For those of you that didn't win the prize, I will be doing this _every single chapter!_ Even if you don't review first, you give me any cool ideas that i will use, you win! It can be more than just two people! As long as it's good! So go!  
**

**Please review and give me ideas! REVIEW!(:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 4

Max P.O.V.

I looked down at Destiny, her hair all over the place, looking half asleep.

"Mama?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi." I said softly, smoothing her hair down. I didn't care that they were here. I wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't my daughter and make up some ridiculous lie.

"Did you just wake up?" She nodded sleepily. I smiled at her. I could feel everyone staring at me, but I just ignored them.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled. I nodded.

"I'll get you some food in a minute. Okay?" She nodded. I crouched down and kissed her forehead. I heard Jeb clear his throat. That's when Destiny realized that there were people in the room. The moment I stood back up, she quickly latched onto my leg.

I chuckled and looked down at her. She was really shy around people she didn't know. It's okay. These are friends." I told her but she just turned the other way.

I looked up at everyone to see that they still looked shocked. "You have a daughter?" Mom shrieked. I grimaced. This is so not how I wanted them to find out.

I slowly nodded. Everyone gasped. Then suddenly, Nudge, Ella, and Angel got up and started to jump up and down, squealing and looking ecstatic. I smiled slightly. They seemed to like the idea of me having a kid.

I looked at Gazzy and Iggy, surprised that they too, were smiling. I didn't expect them to do the same thing the girls did though. They just sat there, looking happy. Which was all I needed.

"So, you have a daughter?" I looked at Jeb.

"Yeah." I looked down at my little girl who was peeing from behind my leg.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." He smiled and turned to Mom. "You're happy for her too, right Val?"

Mom looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Oh no. If she started crying, then I would start crying too. And I do not want to cry today.

"Max…" She stood up and walked towards me. "I don't care how it happened or why it happened, but all I know is that you'd be a great mother. I mean, you practically raised these kids!" She gestured to the flock. I nodded. That's when I saw Fang. He looked beyond pissed. But he also looked almost….. heartbroken. Oh my god. Did he think that he wasn't the father?

**Cliffhanger! I guess... :P**

**So, the winners of the thingy that i do are Fax is forever and FireInMyHeart226! Yay! I will be messaging you shortly! :D  
**

**I have a question for you guys,  
**

**Do you dance? And i mean like professional, not like dancing at a party. LOL**

**I do Irish dancing(even though i am sooo not Irish) and pretty much anything else. I just had a performance on Friday where i danced Bollywood and Gospel. And i have many more to come! :D  
**

**Please review! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh hey! So listen guys, i'm so sorry for not posting fast enough. I've had this chapter done for a while, but i couldn't do it. My teachers kept giving us a crapload of homework and i couldn't post. But here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

Chapter 5

Max P.O.V.

"She is so adorable!" Ella squealed, looking at Destiny. Nudge nodded her head in agreement.

"How old is she?" Mom asked.

I nudged Destiny. "How old are you?" Her big chocolate brown looked up at me as though asking for permission. I nodded my head slightly.

"I'm five." She said quietly, staring at her bare feet.

"Oh, are you?" She nodded. "So, do you go to school yet?"

"Uh huh!" Destiny beamed, looking very proud of herself. She already seemed to have warmed up to them. "I'm in kinder garden!" She turned to me. "Mama, I'm hungry."

I sat back down, knowing that it was going to take a while for her to figure out what she wanted. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um." She thought for a moment. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Cotton candy!"

I heard chuckles go around the room. Yeah, it would be funny if you didn't have to deal with this _every single day_. I sighed. "You can't have cotton candy at 4:30 in the afternoon."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because cotton candy is for desert." I said wearily.

"Fine." She said. "How about… a sandwich?"

I grinned at her. "I think that could be arranged." I stood. "You want to come help me?" She shook her head.

"I wanna play!" She smiled brightly.

"Okay, you have fun." She nodded and turned to talk to Iggy. "Don't do anything you're not supposed to do!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want in your sandwich?" I called out to Destiny when I realized that I had no idea.

"Ham and cheese!"

I walked over to the fridge and got the ham and cheese. As I got out the bread, I started to think about Fang. How could he not know that she was his? I mean, she looks just like him! Or Jeb! Jeb had watched Fang grow up! He surely would know that Fang was her father. Or maybe he knows, but just doesn't want to say anything. It's actually kind of better that he doesn't say anything for now.

I put Destiny sandwich on a plate and grabbed a bag a chips to give her. When I walked back in the living room, I saw a scene that made me stop in my tracks. Sitting on my couch, sat Fang with Destiny in his lap, talking. Well, Destiny was doing more of the talking, while Fang just sat there with a big smile on his face. What. The. Heck.

I cleared my throat to let everyone know that I was here. Destiny looked up.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Guess what Fang," She pointed to him. "Can do?"

"What can he do?"

"He can hold his breath for a whole five minutes!" She squealed. I raised an eyebrow at Fang. He used to do that to Angel when she was little. He grinned.

"I might have exaggerated a bit." Destiny looked confused.

"What's that big word mean?"

I decided not to ruin her fun. "It's nothing to worry about sweetie."

"Okay!"

I walked over to her and handed her the plate. "Here's your sandwich. Don't make a mess please." She smiled and nodded. I gave her her chips. "The chips are for after the sandwich, right?" She nodded once again before taking a huge bite out of her sandwich. I gave her a smile and sat down.

We all hung out and chatted with each other for a while, reminding me of old times. At about 7:15, Mom looked at her watch then spoke.

"Uh guys!" She got everyone's attention. "I think we should get going. It's starting to get late." Immediately, protests went around the room.

"But, it's so much fun! I don't want to leave!" Angel groaned and Ella and Nudge nodded.

"Yeah! We miss Max!" Gazzy said. My heart almost melted. They missed me. A lot. A smile formed onto my face just thinking about it.

"Well, I'm sorry kids, but you know we have to." Even Mom looked upset about it as she said it.

"No!" Destiny yelled. "I don't want you to leave! You have to stay here!" Oh no. I knew that look. She had that look on her face right before she started to cry. And I hated seeing my baby cry.

I quickly got up and made my way over to where she and Fang were sitting. Destiny looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Don't make them leave. Please Mama." I sighed. She got really attached to people all the time.

"Oh, come here sweetie." I picked her up from Fang's lap and held her close.

"I'm sorry for making her so upset. I didn't know that she would react like this." Mom said, looking worried.

I sighed. "Oh, it's okay. You know, I have a few extra blankets and stuff, if you guys want, you can stay over here for the night." Everyone gasped.

"Really?" Squeaked Nudge. "You're so cool Max!"

"Yeah!" Angel piped up, looking excited.

"You really mean it?" Iggy asked happily. I nodded then said,

"I'm nodding my head Iggy." He smiled up at me.

"Well, I think that your mother and I should go home so you kids could have some fun." Jeb said and stood up with Mom. I smiled at him and walked over. I gave Mom a side hug since I was carrying Destiny. I waved bye to Jeb and they went to say bye to the flock.

While they did that, I walked over to the hall closet. I set Destiny down.

"Mama, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"I am going to get the living room ready so that they can sleep." I responded, grabbing some blankets.

"We're having a sleepover?" She squealed. She'd never had one before. I couldn't risk her telling her little friends about our wings or something. Yes, Destiny has wings. They're really tiny but so beautiful. They're like a mixture of both Fang and I's. Basically, it was my tan wings with black strips in it.

I nodded. "Yes, we're having a sleepover. Can you carry these for me?" I handed her 5 thin blankets while I carried 3 big blankets. We walked back into the living room.

**So, i guess this is a cliffhanger. How do you like it? I think it's pretty good, if i say so myself.**  
** Oh, and just want to tell you, i'm not doing the prize thing. Mostly because i have no idea what i'm going to do yet. But, i want you guys to do something. I have the rest of the chapter done, so if i get at least 10 or more reviews, i'll post it today. I swear!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, 10 or more reviews! Okay, go! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So, i got 13 reviews! Woo Hoo! Yeah! Anyway, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 6

Max P.O.V.

We had spent the rest of the night messing around, hanging out, and eating ice cream. Finally, all the kids started to get tired at about 9:00. While they got their things settled, I went to go take Destiny to bed.

She yawned as we came into her room. I helped her change into her pajamas before carrying her to bed.

"Good night sweetie." I kissed her forehead just as her eyes closed. I heard someone quietly clear their throat. I quickly stood and turned around. Standing in my doorway, was Fang. He was smiling slightly, looking from Destiny to me.

"Hi." I said shyly, not knowing what to say.

"Hey." He replied quietly.

"Well um," I cleared my throat. "I have to go get ready for bed." I said, walking towards the door. He nodded.

"Me too." He gave me a smile before walking to the living room. I stared at his retreating figure for a while. Gosh, I missed him so much. I missed everything about him. His smile, his laugh, everything. I sighed and walked into my room.

I had just finished putting on my pajamas on when I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and opened it, to see Fang, shirtless and in his boxers. Oh god, his abs still look like they did before I left. Which is _really _good. I stared at them for a minute before I realized what I was doing. I looked up to see him grinning. I blushed.

"Can I come in?" He asked, gesturing to my room. I nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Nice." Was all he said while he looked at all the pictures. I smiled.

"Thanks." I sat on my bed. He came and sat down next to me. He turned to face me, his face serious. I let out a breath. I knew what he was going to talk about.

"Look, Max, you need to know what happened." I nodded and he continued. "We never meant to kick you out. Angel did it, not us."

"Then why is she still in the flock?" I know what you're thinking, I'm a terrible person, blah blah blah. But, why would she kick out her own "family"?

"Because we forgave her. Just like you should forgive us." He said quietly.

"But, I don't know if I can trust you right now." I could see the disappointment in his face, but he still smiled.

"I'm not saying that you have to. Just, at least try." He said. My eyes watered.

"I don't know how long it could take."

He grinned. "Well, I've waited six years; I can wait a little longer." I smiled widely up at him. He really truly cared.

"So, you seemed to have fun with Destiny." I said, chuckling. He smiled.

'Yeah, real cute kid you have there." He instantly became serious again. "Who's her father?" he asked slowly. I gulped. I didn't want to tell him. What if he got upset? What if he hated me and didn't ever want to see me again? What if he… ran away?

I took a deep breath and tried my hardest not to cry. I only said one word. "You." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Me?" He gasped. I nodded. "How-"Realization crossed his face. "Oh."

"Yeah." We sat there for a while before he got up.

"I should get going to bed." He said.

"Cool." I was caught by surprise when he leaned down and kissed my cheek. Oh my god.

"Good night." He said quietly. I only nodded. I couldn't even speak. He had kissed my cheek. Did we possibly still have a chance?

**OMG! He kissed her! AHH! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh hey... don't kill me! I am sooooo sorry that i haven't updated! School has had me super stressed and i couldn't write this chapter. :( So yeah, I have it though! I shall post it and you shall love it! I personally think that Destiny is adorable. Don't you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7

Max P.O.V.

I was woken up from my really weird dream (which involved Fang and I getting married and being abducted by aliens on our honeymoon) by the sound of forks clattering on plates. I quickly shot up from my bed and ran out the room. Who was in the apartment? Oh my god. Destiny.

I ran into the kitchen and was caught by surprise to see the flock sitting at the table. Wait, what?

"Hi Max!" Gazzy greeted me. Oh yeah, the flock stayed over last night. How could I forget? I was probably still freaking out about Fang and his "good night kiss."

"Hi guys." I said as Iggy came out with breakfast. Hmm. It looked really good. I don't remember the last time I had a really good meal like Iggy's or Mom's. I usually just ordered out because I can't cook squat.

"Go get it!" Iggy shouted and laid the food on the table on the table super-fast as if we were going to pounce. But to his disappointment, everyone was really tired and lazily got their food. I walked over and sat next to Fang. He looked up and….Winked. I stared at him in confusion. He just chuckled and went back to his breakfast. Whatever. I shrugged and put pancakes on my plate.

I was about to ask where Destiny was when I saw that she was on the other side of Fang, trying to cut her pancake. She looked frustrated.

I heard Fang sigh and saw that he was watching her struggle. "Here let me help you." He said and she looked relieved. He easily cut her pancake and pushed the plate back to her. She was about to start eating when I stopped her.

"Destiny, what do you say to Fang?"

"Thank you!" Suddenly, she leaned over and hugged him. I gaped as I heard him say,

"No problem." Am I missing something?

"So, Max, how did you sleep?" Angel asked me.

"Good. Thanks." I tried not to mention my dream. "You guys?"

"Oh, I slept really well! Your couches are soooo comfortable! I mean, more comfortable than like, the floor-"Gazzy cut Nudge off.

"Yeah, lucky you." He grumbled. Nudge giggled. I rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast. When we all finished, Destiny ran up to me.

"Mama?"

"Yes?" I stood up. She held onto my hand.

"Can we go out today?"

"Where do you want to go?

"Um." She thought for a moment. "The mall?" Before I could say anything, Ella and Nudge jumped up.

"Ooooh, the mall! I want to go to the mall!"

"Yeah, can we? That would be soooooo much fun!"

I sighed. Really? The mall? Why can't we go to like, the movies? I looked at Fang and said, "It's your choice."

Destiny immediately let go of my hand and ran over to Fang. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Pleeeeeeease Fang! Can we go pleeeeeeeease?" She began to jump up and down.

He sighed. Oh, I guess we'll have to make it up to her later. Suddenly, he looked down at her and grinned. "Sure." I gaped at him. Really? Really Fang?

"But, how are we going to get there? I have no car." I said, trying to think of anything to get me out of this.

Fang smirked. "Well, I do." He picked Destiny up.

"You have a car?" I asked. He nodded. Well, I really had no way out. "Fine, we can go." All the kids cheered. "Now, go get ready. I know you don't have any other clothes, but at least make sure you don't smell or anything." They nodded.

I gestured to Fang to bring Destiny into her room. When we got there, he set her down on her bed.

"Mama?"

"Yeah Sweetie?" I walked to her closet.

"Can Fang be my Daddy?" I froze. Oh no. What do I do? What do I say? I slowly turned back to her. She gave me a bright smile. Well, I guess I would have to tell her sometime. Might as well be now.

"Hey honey? I walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "You remember when I told you about your father?" I could see the surprise on Fang's face out of the corner of my eye. What? Did he expect me not to tell her about her own father? Oh, come on. I'm not that bad of a person.

Destiny nodded. "Uh huh. You told me that he was a big tuff guy." She giggled. I smiled at Fang. He laughed and looked back at me. God, I loved his laugh. It was one of the best sounds in the world.

I stared at Fang. I gave him a look that asked him if he was okay with me telling her. He nodded slightly. I turned to Destiny and took a deep breath.

"Destiny?"

"Yes Mama?"

"You know how you want Fang to be your Daddy?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Fang _is_ your Daddy." I said calmly. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She squeaked. I nodded. She suddenly jumped up from her bed. "Yay!" I smiled as she practically jumped on him to give him a hug. Thankfully, he looked beyond happy that she took it so well. Now, we just had to go to the mall and come back. But things were never that easy, were they?

**AWWW! Cute right? I tried to make it cute. :) So, do you like it? OR LOVE IT? I am currently working on the next chapter so it won't take too long to post.**

**Also, if anyone want to private message me and ask questions or something, please do! I skipped school today, so i have plenty of time! :D Oh and, please listen to Look at Me Now cover by Karmin. It's soooo good! I was listening to it as i wrote this chapter. Also Brokenhearted by Karmin. She's a fantastic singer. :)  
**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! So, I'm updating faster, aren't i? Anyway, here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

Chapter 8

Max P.O.V.

We all headed into Fang's minivan and got in. It was really weird seeing Fang drive a minivan, but there weren't a lot of vehicles that could hold all of us. The car ride consisted of Ella and Nudge giggling, Iggy singing at the top of his lungs to the songs on the radio, Angel and Gazzy talking quietly to each other, Destiny playing with one of her toys, and Fang and I, trying to block out all the noise. It was actually so loud that people passing by would look at us and our car like we were psychos.

Finally, we made it to the mall. I jumped out of the car and stretched. Slowly, everyone got out of the car. I walked to the side of the car and pulled Destiny out of her car seat and rested her on my hip.

"Let's go guys. I want this to be quick." I said, walking toward the entrance. Everyone followed. When we came inside, I turned back around and faced everyone. "Okay so, since you all have some cash on you, you guys can go wherever you want. As long as you don't cause any trouble." I looked pointedly at Iggy and Gazzy. They smirked. "You have 2 hours and that's it. Got it?" They all nodded and walked away to do whatever they wanted. Fang stayed right by my side.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Destiny.

"The pet store!" She said immediately. I groaned. She _always_ wanted to go there.

"The pet store?" Fang repeated. I sighed and nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Destiny shouted. I laughed and we all walked to the pet shop.

When we got there, I put Destiny down. Fang just stood there, staring at all the animals through the window.

"Let's go Daddy!" She began to pull on his arm. He chuckled and let her take both of us inside. She immediately squealed when she saw all the animals, causing everyone's attention to be on us.

"Oh, Mama! Look!" She pointed to a rabbit, looking like it was best thing on Earth. I smiled widely. I loved seeing her so happy. I looked over at Fang and saw that he too, was smiling.

"May I help you?" A blonde woman came over, smiling at us. I looked down at Destiny, who was looking at me with her Bambi eyes. I sighed.

"One second." I said to the woman. She nodded. I crouched in front of Destiny. "Do you _really_ want a pet?" She nodded.

"With all my heart!" She exclaimed. I smiled. She was so dramatic sometimes, but I loved it.

"Well, I bet that if you ask Daddy, he'll get you a pet." I grinned evilly.

"Really?" She asked bouncing up and down. "Promise?" I turned back to Fang and gave him that glare that meant that he _had_ to say yes. I turned back to Destiny.

"Promise. Now, are you going to ask him?" I asked and stood. She nodded her head eagerly. She ran over to Fang.

"Daddy, pleeeeease, can I have a pet?" She asked, grabbing onto his leg.

He laughed. "I don't know…" He trailed off. Then, Destiny did something that would guarantee her a pet. She stuck out her bottom li and gave him the Bambi eyes. He instantly softened.

"Sure sweetie, you can have one." He said softly. She squealed and hugged Fang hard. He stood back up and said to the lady,

"Can we get her something easy to manage? Like-"

"A goldfish?" She interrupted him. He nodded. "Okay, follow me." Destiny grabbed Fang and I's hands and dragged us to the fish section. When we got there, the lady turned back to Fang and me.

"So, a goldfish?"

I glanced at Fang. "Yeah, a goldfish would be good for her." I stroked Destiny's hair. The woman smiled at us before nodding and walking away.

"Mama?" Destiny looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a cinnabon?" I laughed. She loved those things. But she almost always had to have a bath after eating it.

"What do you think?" I asked Fang. He shrugged and said,

"Sure."

Destiny smiled wide. "Thank you!" I laughed out loud at Fang.

"It's official." I said. "You have no backbone, whatsoever."

"Oh, yes I do!" He protested.

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that buddy." The woman came back with a baggie filled with water. And inside that baggie filled with water, was tiny goldfish. It didn't look too exciting to me, but Destiny sure thought it was. She bounced around, looking super happy.

The woman handed Destiny her fish. "I wanna name him…" She thought. "Harry Potter!" She smiled brightly. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"She's watched the movies about a million times." I answered. I turned and caught a few words of what Destiny was saying to "Harry".

"You're a fish Harry."

**HAHAHAHA! For some reason, i found what Destiny said to Harry was sooooo funny! I was cracking up as i wrote it. I'm weird, i know. But, cute right? I like it.**

**Question: Do you think that I'm a good author? I mean, i'm 12 going on 13, i don't think that i'm very good, but whatever.  
**

**Please review! (:  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Sorry i took so long to update! But, here's the chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 9

Max P.O.V.

It was Monday, which meant that Destiny had to go back to school. Fang and I had to walk her there. We were almost late because she _couldn't _leave Harry at home. I was about to just let her take him to school with her when Fang told her that we'd make sure that Harry was okay and when we picked her up, we'd bring him with us.

When we got back home, we found that the rest of the kids were in the living room, watching TV and talking. Ella was about to say something to Iggy when she saw us.

"Oh, hi guys!" Everyone looked up and waved. I waved back. "Max, you ran out of snacks. You might want to go get some more."

I rolled my eyes as I dropped my keys in a bowl. 'I'll drop by the grocery store in a bit!" I called out as I walked through the hallway. I could slightly hear Fang's footsteps behind me. I walked into my room, Fang still behind me.

"So," I started, turning around to face him.

"So." He looked down at me. I sighed and turned back around. I walked over to my bed and sat down, taking off my light sweater. Fang came and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, looking at the floor.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, for everything. If it wasn't for me-"

"Fang." I interrupted him. "It's fine. I'm not upset."

"No, it's not fine!" He said, suddenly angry. "I ruined everything! And it's my fault that you left!" I sat there in shock. How was any of this _his _fault?

"Fang!" I grabbed his hand, which made him calm down a little. "Nothing is your fault. And if it wasn't for you, Destiny wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be as happy as I am today." He just nodded and turned away. I grabbed his chin and turned him to look at me.

"_Nothing is your fault._ I'm happy and you should be too. We have Destiny, our daughter that we love. She-"I was cut off by Fang, who pulled me into a kiss. I sat in shock for a moment before kissing back. It was the first time he kissed me in about 6 years. And it was great. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as my phone rang. _Great. _It just _had_ to ruin the moment.

I pulled away from Fang and blushed. "My phone." I muttered, pulling it out of my pocket. He nodded. I looked at the screen and gasped slightly.

"It's Destiny's school." I said, worried. I felt Fang put his arm around me.

"Everything is going to be fine." I nodded and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

A woman answered the phone. "Hi. Is this Maximum Ride?"

I nodded, but remembered that I was on the phone. "Yes."

"Well, I was just calling to tell you that your daughter has been in an accident."

I froze. My breath caught in my throat. "Accident?" I squeaked. "What kind of accident?" I felt Fang's arm that was around me tense.

"Oh, it seems she fell off of the monkey bars and she says her arm is in a lot of pain. She is currently in the nurse's office."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Fang asked immediately.

"Destiny's hurt. We have to go to her school." He nodded and we both rushed out of my room.

"Hey, where you going?" Angel asked when Fang and I ran through the living room. I grabbed Harry's fish bowl that was on the counter.

"Destiny's school! See you!" I yelled as we ran out the door.

**Good? Bad? I know it was pretty short, but i think it was good enough to get some reviews. **

**Now, i am soooo sorry that i took so long to post! It's just that, i have a lot of dance performances and rehearsals to go to this month. Like, tomorrow i have a rehearsal and on Wednesday and Thursday i have performances. Wish me luck!  
**

**Oh, and, I've been thinking about my next story. I was thinking... do you think that i could make a good Song fic? I've thought out some stuff, but i want to know what you think. So, you think i could do it? And, would you read it? Thanks!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love your reviews! (:  
**


	10. Chapter 10

HI! So, i just want to tell you, that this is the last chapter D: But, i love you guys and this story, so yeah, i hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 10

Max P.O.V.

It turns out that Destiny broke her wrist when she fell. I admit, I freaked out a bit. But she was more upset that she couldn't go back on the monkey bars. Man, she's a tough cookie to crack! I raised her well.

After talking to Fang, we both decided to talk to Destiny about Fang and I being "together" and all. She seemed really happy, but I think that she already thought that we were together. She then told the flock, who made such a big deal about it. I won't give you the details, but I will tell you that there were a lot of squeals, giggling, and teasing. Not good.

The day Fang, Destiny, and I came back from the hospital, the rest of the flock called us into the living room.

"Okay, so," Ella started. "I was thinking that like, you know how you guys don't have any family pictures? Well, why don't you guys take a family picture now?"

I looked at Fang, who shrugged. I turned to the rest of the flock. "You guys up for it?" They all nodded excitedly. "Well, I guess we can." All the kids cheered.

"I've got a camera!" Ella shouted over the cheering.

"Wait, Ella, aren't you going to be in the picture?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I want it to be the flock. And of course," She smiled at Destiny. "Your new addition to the flock." Destiny smiled bright. I had told her all about flock meaning family, so she wasn't so confused.

"Okay, um, just sit on the couch." Ella ordered. We all walked over to the couch and sat down anywhere we could fit. I ended up sitting next to Nudge and Fang, with Destiny in my lap.

"You guys ready?" Ella asked from behind her camera.

"Yes!" We all shouted.

"Okay, 1…2….3! Smile!" We all smiled as the camera clicked. I smiled so bright, it might as well have been the sun. I was happy. More than happy, actually. My family was back together again. And I was never going to let it come apart, ever again.

**Good? Bad? I think it's a little sappy and cheesy, but it's still a good ending to a good story!**

**Well, I'm still think about a new story, so if you have any ideas, please tell me! You can review 'em or message me! (:  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
